


No Snow Days

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Winter fic, holiday movies, shadowhunter simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 18 of 25 Days of Pairings: SizzyIzzy and Simon share a slight split view on snow.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	No Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> I got snow today! So I wanted to do a snow prompt! Also Simon's view of snow is completely inspired by conversations in Hunter's Moon! If you are 18+ check out the [Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)!
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

“Haven’t Shadowhunters ever heard of snow days?” Simon whined as he entered the Institute, leaving the harsh wind behind. “I thought you were kidding this morning when you said we have to get out through the roof since the snow piled in front of the door. Also, if this was an issue before, why haven’t you all like invested in salt bags? They are like 10 dollars at the store. ” 

“Alec already had Jace and some others go get some; it happened overnight,” Izzy replied while she brushed the snow clinging onto her gear off. “I don’t understand how the snow can bother you. You’ve lived here your whole life, Si.” 

“Babe, just because I have to endure it every year doesn’t mean I like it,” Simon retorted, pouting at his girlfriend. “I take it back; there was a benefit to being a vampire. I didn’t have to deal with the cold. Sure, I had to wear a coat to look normal but never really got cold.”

Isabelle laughed at Simon and made her way to him. She took his glasses and helped him wipe the fog off them. 

“Thank you,” Simon smiled and finished brushing off his gear. The snow even got into his quiver; he could feel the added weight. “How does Alec keep the snow out of his quiver?” 

“Alec’s quiver has holes on the bottom, and I think he used to keep those hand warming packs in between them so the snow would melt and drain out,” Izzy explained as she handed him back his glasses. “Now, though, I’m pretty sure Magnus just charms his gear.” 

“Of course he does, perks of being married to a warlock,” Simon grumbled and took his glasses. “Thanks, babe.” 

“So what do you like to do during winter since you are against the snow?” Izzy questioned, intertwining her fingers with Simon’s and pulling him into the warmth of the Institute. “My brothers and I mostly ran around in the snow when we didn’t have training or classes.” 

“Let me guess, Jace would always bait Alec into a snowball fight?” Simon asked while following his girlfriend down the corridors. 

“Yup. Alec would beat him every time; you think Jace would learn that anything that involves projectile aim Alec is better at,” Isabelle chuckled as she reminisced. “Alec would insist I was too small to join them, so I would always end up being the referee. They would sit me down all wrapped up, and Jace would get me hot chocolate while they would run around.” 

“See, now I’m the bad guy because you have all these cute memories, and all I have is falling in a snow pile because I slipped and Clary laughing at me because the snow got in my jacket.” Simon pouted as they reached their shared room and opened it for them. “She didn’t even help.” 

Izzy pulled him inside and pulled two towels, throwing one to Simon before saying. “So is it the cold or just the snow?” 

“Snow. I don’t mind the cold, but I swear snow is cool for like the first 2 hours, then it’s just a nuisance.” 

“So hot chocolate and cuddling with one of your mundane movies is still a good pastime?” Izzy teased as she switched into one of Simon’s comic book hoodies and sweat pants. “Also, I don’t know how you still think that Dr. Seuss didn’t have the sight. The world that man creates comes straight out of the Seelie World sometimes.” 

“Please don’t make me question my childhood, Izzy,” Simon whined as she brought up the conversation again. It had started with The Lorax a few months back and had only evolved further when they watched The Grinch last night. 

Izzy laughed in response and tossed him a different pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. “Which one are we watching this time?” 

“Polar Express, it’s another animated one,” Simon explained as he pulled on the new clothes. 

“Was it a book?” Izzy asked all of a sudden. “I think Alec used to read it to us.” 

“I think so,” Simon pulled his laptop out and pulled his girlfriend with him onto the bed. “If it is, we should ask Magnus to host a watching party with everyone. It’s a kids’ movie, so Rafe and Max could join us too.” 

“Press play, and I’ll see if it’s the same,” Izzy said and leaned against Simon’s shoulder, tilting her head up to kiss his cheek before settling in to watch the movie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Don't miss the chance to enter the [Shadowhunters Rare Pair Exchange](https://sh-rare-pair-exchange.tumblr.com/). Sign up ends on Dec 19th!


End file.
